


On a clear day.

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen finds a place that makes him whole. Not a song fic but I have the song on a clear day stuck in my head! Also my first time at writing a story with no dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a clear day.

On a clear day.

It was 4am and the sun was starting to come up over the horizon and Callen was already at work.

As usual he hadn't slept well the night before and the nightmare that usually plagued him had come again, he had chased his dream figure for five blocks before he/it had disappeared behind a garbage truck not to be seen as Callen caught up to him.

With a troubled mind Callen got up and dressed and went to the one spot on the planet that calmed him and soothed his soul. He had always thought that when he found the one space that calmed him, it would be with family, however it wasn't. He had found it by accident during a case. He had been looking for Hetty when she had gone to Poland and they had still been trying to find her in L.A.

He had met up with his first Comescu that day. He had also seen something he didn't know existed.

A sight that made him feel a part of a whole.

Standing on that rooftop he had looked out over the whole of Los Angeles. Comescu had said to him that it was a place where you could be alone in the midst of thousands of people.

Looking out over the rooftop he had seen exactly what he meant.

* * *

Standing there now watching the sunrise he felt a part of the city, he could hear the world waking up people starting their daily lives and he felt like he could see forever, in his line of work, where he could be killed every day this was a unique experience.

He had always been alone, he had grown up alone. He had had no sense of self-worth before Comescu had shown him this sight and less than five minutes later Comescu had been dead. But from this one spot he could see eternity and occasionally, he felt like Comescu was standing there with him and looking out over the city. Occasionally they would stand and chat. From that one spot he could see where he had been in his life and where he was going, maybe that future involved him getting his own family, maybe this time around, in this life maybe he was destined to be alone. But he could see that this was maybe not a bad thing.

It put his life and his place in the universe in perspective.

The sun started to peak over the ocean and he turned his head and closed his eyes, feeling the rays wash over his body. It astounded him that people would miss this every morning and that some would even sleep the whole day away.

Turning, he watched as the sun's rays slowly crept up the city streets and up the sides of the buildings and cover everything including him in its glow, He felt the glow of his soul stretching out over the whole city he felt more connected than he ever did at any other time of the day.

One day, he thought he might share this sight with Hetty or maybe someone he cared about, until then it was his and his alone.

He leant against the ledge and watched as the sun completed its lazy climb into the sky and the rest of Los Angeles woke up.

Taking a deep breath, feeling rejuvenated he stood back and took one more look into forever before he left to continue his trek into work and into another day.

For on a clear day he could see forever and ever and ever more…..


End file.
